objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheNigerianBook51/Archive 1
=Me as a bad person= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Kingdom of Goiky pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 03:34, July 3, 2016 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Editing other people's pages Please stop what you're doing. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 03:44, July 3, 2016 (UTC) i'm trolling everyone because i'm pink sheep fan. PranksterGangster (talk) 03:47, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :I Will Agree With You Too, Minh, Stop it. Undhee (talk) 03:49, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey I know you're a prankster gangster but wikia is not a place to prank someone. You may get blocked. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 05:52, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please do not edit other users' pages without their permissions, as simply, they are their properties, and do not extend the violation further by editing their user page out of hatred. It should also be said that you attempted to vandalize Kingdom of Goiky by changing its name, which is not acceptable. Please read the rules to avoid further violation. 05:53, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Chat Ban Sorry but your constant spamming and trolling as gotten far enough. We have warned you before that Wikia is not a place to troll someone. Go to Trollpasta if you want to be a PranksterGangster and don't ask other people to unban you. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 08:17, July 3, 2016 (UTC) idk PranksterGangster (talk) 08:21, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Apology Hey I decided that maybe you shouldn't go to Trollpasta wikia. You're safe in the Object Show Fanonpedia. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 13:39, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Please Please do not jokingly say you want to join or else you be reported BEEP BEEP (talk) 06:25, July 10, 2016 (UTC) BEEP BEEP (talk) k PranksterGangster (talk) 06:44, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Warning Please do not re-add a message where the messenger has already reverted it, and claim it for your own, which the latter also known as impersonation. 06:53, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Profanity warning Please do not include profanity in this wiki, even if they are just abbreviations. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:12, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for 3 days for removing other users' talk page, despite the matter has been discussed and warned times along with other violation before. 10:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :Until further confirmation, you are blocked for indefinite for being a possible sockpuppet of User:Undhee. 12:02, July 15, 2016 (UTC) =Me as a nice person= Hey! Can I Edit Your Pages? An Indonesian OSC Contributor and Lover! 00:39, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Why yes ����#MAKENIGERIAGREATAGAIN���� (talk) 00:40, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks PG, Thanks for finally actually being a nice/good user to this wikia. The Cutest Braixen around. (talk) 00:43, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! ����#MAKENIGERIAGREATAGAIN���� (talk) 00:50, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Also, now I am a Admin since YLU already left. (He's active only for a little bit now) The Cutest Braixen around. (talk) 00:51, September 4, 2016 (UTC) What— well… you can say I'm semi-active because every weekend, I'll be making a few edits and well am completely available. Just try not to push me. Btw prankster gangster is actually a good user? Well… then… good job! Ur a cutie :3, I liak u 01:03, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Yes, he learned his lessons. The Cutest Braixen around. (talk) 01:07, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry For Editing Your Pages, I tried to be like You. Anyways, Can I Edit Your Pages? Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 19:42, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry also, Why? Because I Already asked to You. Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 19:44, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Ok ☁☁����WELLCUM TUH MAH PARADIZ����☁☁ (talk) 12:24, September 13, 2016 (UTC) About II wikia Don't message me in that wiki. I don't want my nofitication to have that crap wikia. Operation destroy Inanimate Insanity is a go! Cringey Inanimate Insanity fanboys spam here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 13:38, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :kk thanks ☁☁����WELLCUM TUH MAH PARADIZ����☁☁ (talk) 14:03, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Uh... You Copy Pasted Your Message at my Message Wall to This Message Wall. Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 13:54, September 13, 2016 (UTC)